


In My Eyes

by Lonelyfairy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyfairy/pseuds/Lonelyfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles doesn't think of himself as ugly, but he can't see himself as beautiful, either.</p>
<p>Erik seems to disagree, and he knows just the right way to prove he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Eyes

It’s not like Charles is ashamed of who he is, how he looks, or anything like that. His years of flirting—with a rather strange pick-up lines according to Raven—was a good enough proof against that. And it’s not like he is anywhere near self-conscious with his disability, either. Frustrating it is sometimes, a burden many other, but he comes to term with it a long time ago. Looking back at it now and he’s got to admit that even when he first came home from Cuba, it was more of the events that it reminds him of rather than the disability itself that pained him so much.

On the other hand, he would never go so far as describing himself as beautiful, though. Easy on the eyes, yes, rather charming, maybe, though he feels—despite Raven’s objection—that the latter is more the result to the way he talks and his telepathy rather than his looks. Like, his looks might be pleasing enough to get him small favors every now and then, extra topping on his ice cream and all, but it’s certainly not the kind of beauty that makes the whole room stop and stare in awe the minute he walks into the room. That much he is certain.

So when Erik first describes him as beautiful, when they are alone on the balcony somewhere along the first week Erik had decided to come home, staring at the satellite dish, relishing the beautiful memory it seems to hold, he laughs it off. Thinking of it as nothing more than yet another tease, a flirt at most, though they get passed that stage a long time ago. Even as time goes by and the word presents itself in various other situations, he never takes it as anything more that yet another pet name Erik has for him. It really never occurs to him no matter how many times Erik said so, or how serious he always sounds when he said it. Not until Raven points it out, that is.

 

 

 

It is their Anniversary, though they never really do count how many years it has been, that is pretty hard to do if you’ve spend more than half of your time ‘together’ being apart and not talking to each other. Charles is getting ready for a dinner party the students throw for them somewhere in town, with Raven standing beside him making sure she fulfills a sister’s duty by making harsh comments on every single outfit combination Charles comes up with, when Erik walks in.

“Let’s get going, Charles.”

“Give me 5 minutes, love. I want to make sure I look acceptable for tonight.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that, Schatz. You’re beautiful, as always. Anyway, I’ll just go turn up the heater in the car first then.”

And with that, Erik makes his way out of the room as Charles continues to fiddle around with his bowtie.

“You do know he really means it, right, Charles?” Raven asks, a little wide-eyed.

It takes a few seconds before Charles can understand what she is talking about, and when he finally does, he let out a small laugh before denying.

“It’s just one of those pet names he has for me, my dear, along with Liebling and Schatz and all that.”

“No, Charles, I’m serious. Don’t you see how his eyes glitter when he said hat just now/”

He glares at her, somewhere in between disbelief and amused, the way he always does when she mocks him with something ridiculous.

“Well, try ask him later then. He adores you, my dear not-so-smart-sometimes brother, and as much as I’m sure of that, I’m sure he really means it when he say you’re beautiful.”

 

 

 

Charles hasn’t really think about it again after that, not when Erik’s gaze lingers at him all through out dinner, nor when the older man kisses him right in the middle of the restaurant—causing a few ‘ew’ from the younger student. No, he hasn’t think about it when Erik takes him to bed later in the night and worship his body, literally from head to toe, with those warm lips and those long fingers. And he certainly hasn’t think about it when Erik finally pins him down to the bed with his body’s weight and makes love to him, slowly and gently, pleasuring him just enough to keeps him gasps and moans, his eyes blurry, and his mind filled with nothing but white-hot arousal. Not like he could ever think about anything at that time other than the way Erik feels inside him anyway.

 

When he wakes up lazily at almost noon the next day to the sight of Erik leaning against the headboard, looking at him with an expression that Charles believes no one can have unless they has just become the king of the world, though, he can hear Raven’s voice repeats itself at the back of his mind.

_He looks at you the way a man looks at the most beautiful thing in his life, Charles._

“Morning, beautiful,” Erik says, as if he is the telepathic one here.

_Raven said you really mean it when you say that._ Even in his sleep-laced, telepathic voice, Charles manages to sound as skeptical at the idea as he would have if he is to say it out loud.

Erik’s brow furrows just a bit as he reaches his hand out to stroke the younger man’s cheek fondly.

“Don’t tell me you’ve ever, for even a second, doubt that, Schatz.”

_Don’t be silly, darling. As lovely a pet name it is, we both know I’m nowhere near beautiful. Not ugly, no but certainly not beautiful, either._ Even with his brain still too deep in sleep for him to really talks out loud, Charles can’t help but brush it off, just to gain a sigh from his lover.

Erik slides himself back down under the blanket, pulling Charles towards him, until they are facing each other, their eyes level up and their noses almost brushing.

“I mean it, Charles, every single time I’ve ever said it. And no, it’s not a pet name, never. It’s a compliment, a praise, for all that you are. My way of saying thank you for letting me have the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

The sincerity and seriousness in Erik’s voice and the way his gaze is filled with nothing but love and affection make Charles’ heart skips a beat, yet it still sounds so unbelievable to him. So unbelievable that he can’t help but projects some ridiculous thought towards Erik.

_How do you know I didn’t trick you into that, then? I’m pretty good at making people see things that doesn’t exist, you know?_

“Of all the marvelous things your mutation allows you to do, Charles, I do not thing this is one of them, you fool.”

_And how could you know that, exactly, love?_

“Well, I don’t think you could ever imagine yourself quite the way I see you, Liebling, and I believe it’s rather impossible for you to make my mind see things yours can’t even imagine, am I right?” Erik said with a smug grin as he presses his forehead against Charles’ lovingly.

_Check it out yourself if you don’t believe me, then. Look at yourself through my eyes and you’ll see I’m telling you the truth._

 

With that, Charles eases his mind into Erik’s head and, for the first time in his life, looks at himself through somebody else’s eyes. What he sees caused a lump in his throat and he blinks, fighting the urge to rub his—or more like Erik’s—eyes in disbelief.

Through Erik’s eyes, he looks as if he’s enchanted. His blue eyes as clear and bright as summer sky, his lips red and plump, his freckled skin flawless and illuminating, and his hair—yes, even his just-wake-up-from-a-sex-marathon hair, look gorgeous.

“Oh god, Erik,” is all he could manages to say.

“You are beautiful, Charles, amazingly so to the world, and even more so to me. You’re beautiful in the way that makes me pinches myself every so often just to make sure I’m no dreaming. You’re beautiful in the way that I want to spend every minutes of my life looking at you, treasuring you, and making sure you knows it.”

Before Charles can move to hide the hint of tears filling up his eyes, Erik pulls him in for a kiss. Not the soft, gentle kiss they normally share in the early morning, nor the hot, passionate one they normally share when they are naked in bed late at night, nor the sweet, lingering one they normally share as they go on with their days, but one filled with so much gratitude and adoration Charles ends up practically sobbing into it.

 

 

“Thank you so much, Erik. I love you.”

 

 

“And I, you, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song of the same name by 'The Afters'.
> 
> I'm planning on making a series of this verse sometime in the near future.


End file.
